This invention relates generally to vehicle seating and more particularly to a locking apparatus for a moveable component of an aircraft seat.
Seating units, particularly those in aircraft, are often provided with one or more components which are moveable so that a passenger seated therein can be comfortably supported in various positions. For example, the bottom of the seat may be translatable fore and aft. In order to provide the desired crash-worthiness, these moveable components must be securely locked in position when not actually being moved by the passenger. They must also be easy and convenient for the passenger to move when necessary, and they must withstand repeated and sometimes rough usage. Various prior art seats include electric motors or actuators to operate the moveable components, or pneumatic or hydraulic elements such as “hydrolocks”. While these type of devices provide the desired adjustability, they are relatively complex and expensive compared to purely mechanical arrangements.